Bond of a Sensei and Pupil
by Hawkgirl230
Summary: Anko's past is dark and full of mysteries. Her Sensei is the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru who is full of dark secrets. The beginning of a bond between student and teacher, that still haunts Anko to this day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_ **Masashi Kishimoto does.**

** Anko has recently made an appearance in the latest **_**Naruto**_** chapter so I thought I would make this Fanfiction of her past because I think she is a very interesting character. Also, exploring the past she had with Orochimaru is a creative writing experience. So enjoy and REVIEW please!**

** Ninja's Name: **Mitarashi Anko 

** Age: **10

** Sex: **Female

** Rank: **Genin

**Sensei: **To Be Announced

**Family**: Father: Sato (Ninja) (Presumed dead) Mother: Mitarashi Misaki (Kunoichi) decreased Note: **NO OTHER FAMILY****TIES**

** Guardian/Caretaker: **Sarutobi Hiruzen (3rd Hoakage)

**Ninja Info: **Ahead in her age. She graduated 2 years early from Academy showing skills what a Genin has. Talent in Ninjustu, and Taijustu. Nature type is unknown.

She's a perfect candidate to be my pupil. So much talent for her age. A lot like me when I was her age. Interesting. I smirked at the report paper. My plans seem to be coming along.

# # #

"I'm happy you've finally decided to take on a pupil Orochimaru." The 3rd says.

"Well, I suppose I just want to have my will of fire to be passed down to the next generation Sarutobi sensei." I say knowing that the will of fire garbage will get him to give me what I want.

"Indeed, someone with your skills and rank will have no problem with that. So, I assume you read all the report papers for Genin available?"

"Yes."

"Anyone catch your eye?"

"Mitarashi Anko." I handed her file on his desk.

His smile went to a frown, face with concern.

"Anko, she is a special case. I'll be honest with you Orochimaru, she's very talented for her age but she's complex. Her behavior is obnoxious and her hot headedness can be a problem at times. She and you may not work well together." He says with a crooked grin reveling that he knows this from experience.

I can't allow him to deny me this.

"She has so much potential at her level she would be my most logical choice. Raw talent like hers should be trained right and individually. And with a sensei like me I can fix that 'behavior problem'."

The 3rd just looked at me then back at the file. He took his pipe taking a smoke, pondering on his thoughts.

"Anko is teachable I know that, she's just unique." He goes back to his normal grin. "She's also a capable Kunoichi like her mother Misaki and deep down is a sweet girl; just a rough past haunts her."

A rough past? I assume so, with both of her parents dead. Another similarity we both share.

"Then it makes sense I should give her special training to help her become a full fledged Kunoichi, I am a legendary Sannin?" I say calmly.

"Yes, you are and a great title you hold. You've convinced me Orochimaru. I'll put my faith and trust in your abilities." He took out the red stamp of approval and stamped the report.

I thanked Sarutobi sensei as he started on the paperwork for my new pupil. Opening the door to leave his voice stopped me.

"Orochimaru, Anko's lucky to get a sensei like you. Good luck. Your official a sensei. Take care of her." He beamed.

Smiling back at him I leave the room. Indeed, I am a sensei now, Anko seems promising. Let's see how this guinea pig works out.

Mitarashi Anko Basic Ninja File

**Name:** Mitarashi Anko

**Sex:** Female

**Rank:** Genin

**Ninja Code Number: **15235-002

**Sensei: **Sannin Orochimaru


	2. First Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,**__**Masashi Kishimoto does**.

**Chapter 2**

The purple haired girl waited excitedly for meeting her sensei. She fantasized of learning new justus and being a legendary Kunoichi. Anko wanted ninjas to fear the name Mitarashi Anko. Shudder at her sight. Beg for mercy when caught in battle. Anko also started wondering about her sensei, and what he would be like. Assuming her sensei was a guy it could be a woman for all she knew. _That old geezer the 3__rd__ said my sensei was a very talented ninja! _She thought.As Anko sat in the empty academy class she tried to imagine what her sensei would look like if it was a man or a woman. The door slide open minutes later, revealing a man with long jet black hair with fair skin. Anko looked strangely at the man. This wasn't what she expected.

"Aw, you must my pupil Anko. I am your sensei, Orochimaru." Orochimaru said politely giving a respectful bow.

She recognized the name but couldn't piece together the connection of the name.

"Nice to meet cha! Orochimaru sensei." She bowed back.

# # #

"So sensei, what cool-ultra-amazing justus are ya gonna teach me?" Anko says jumping up and down in curiosity. Orochimaru wasn't use to somebody like Anko. So full of energy and hyper activeness. She slightly reminded him of his old teammate Jiraiya. This annoyed him.

"All in good time Anko," he signed. "You're an advanced student but I want to see all your basic ninja skills in action before official training."

Anko pouted at him, muttering something about justus and training. Orochimaru had to remind himself that she was only 10, not 12 like the other genin. Training somebody of her age would be difficult for anybody. They both arrived at the training grounds.

"Oh boy, oh boy we're here! Let's get started!" She beamed. "What do I have to do?"

"Like I said before, I want to see your skills. So, I'm going to challenge you with to see your skills in genjustu, taijustu and ninjustu."

Anko smirked at him as if that was the simplest task she would ever do.

"What is the task?"

Now it was his turn to smirk.

"You're going to fight me." He said calmly waiting for her reaction.

She looked like at him like he was insane.

"Use any justu you would like and any weapons you're carrying. All you have to do is put up a good fight with me, it's that simple."

"That's all?" She said skeptical.

"Yup, show me why you're considered an advanced student, Anko."

She nodded and took out her favorite kunai, getting pumped up for battle. He started to countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1...go!"

# # #

Anko charged after him with fast speed. She throws a shuriken aimed for her sensei. He easily dodged the projectile. When she got a couple of yards closer to him did basic fire style justu. She waited for the results. The smoke cleared and before her very eyes her sensei started to melt away, it seemed like he was mud. Anko knew it must have been substitution jutsu. She sensed a figure looming over here. Anko chuckled to herself. _Two can play at that game!_ Anko thought to herself. Orochimaru came next to her and put a kunai near her neck.

"It seems this was a quick match, my pupil." He said with a tad bit of disappointment. All a sudden puffs of smoke appeared before him, it seemed he was now pointing a kunai at a log.

"Substitution justu."

From the trees to his right a blur of a purple haired girl lunched at him with her favorite kunai at hand. She looked ready for a fight. Her eyes gleamed. _Clever move, girl_. He thought as he back flipped away just in time from her kunai. Anko's attack failed so she moved to taijustu. She punched and kicked with all her might. He blocked every single attack. They soon spared back and forth. Soon Anko begun putting her charka in the punches and kicks she was delivering. She wasn't in control with her charka as much as she liked. She started to become weary. She knew she couldn't keep at this pace for much longer. Orochimaru found an opening and swiftly put his kunai close to her chest. Anko froze.

"Job well done, but this task is over."

Before she had time to retort at his comment she blacked out. She started to fall backward, but he grabbed her before she would hit the ground. Over use of charka he examined. The girl was truly what everyone said she was. He could see the power in her and her potential power also. But he could see her weaknesses. This girl was worthy of his time.

Anko awoke dizzy and mumbling about losing. She _hated_ losing. She realized that her sensei was at her side, sitting on a chair. And she was laying on one of the infirmary beds in the academy.

"I see you've awakened." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"Did I faint or something?" She blinked at him.

"Yes, you outdid yourself a bit."

"UGH! I lost! Damn, I thought I was doing great against a jonin. Sheesh, I could spar all day."

Anko had done well against a sannin but Orochimaru was simply going easy on the girl. If he had fought seriously she would lost within 10 seconds.

"Don't look down on yourself Anko. Oh, and I'm not a jonin, I'm a sannin."

Anko's jaw dropped in surprise. She connected the dots of who her sensei was and why his name was so familiar. She opened her mouth to speak but for once nothing could come out of the loud mouthed girl. Eventually, she regained her voice. "Oh! You're the legendary sannin Orochimaru!" She bonked her head at her own forgetfulness. She was awestruck. He gracefully nodded at her for his answer. Anko felt like she might faint again! She was for sure going to brag about this!

**Sorry for not updating life gets busy sometimes. Don't forget to leave a review! **


End file.
